If You Like
by Miss Writer Girl
Summary: When muggle-born Chloe joins Hogwarts and is placed in Slytherin, who will she meet?
1. Chapter 1: Joining Slytherin

"Slytherin!"

No, not Slytherin. Any house but Slytherin. I may not know much about Hogwarts, as i'm muggle-born but I know enough to know that Slytherin is the bad house. I slowly walk over to the end table, full of mean looking people.

I sit down, next to another new Slytherin. She seems to fit right in, I thought. She had natural light blonde hair. Her face was looking downwards, but her blue-green eyes upwards. She seemed truly evil.

"What's your name then?"

I jumped, pulled out of my trance. "Sorry, what was that?"

She rolled her eyes. It was the evil girl. "I said, what's your name?" She smiled. I wasn't sure if she was friendly or not.

"Oh, I'm Chloe. Chloe-Mae Williamson." I hated my muggle sounding name. However, I am muggle-born, but since I'm in Slytherin now, I'm not telling a soul. Slytherin house was famous for hating muggle-born pupils.

"Nice to meet you!" She chirped "I'm Kirsty. Kirsty Lilypad." She stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, too." I repeated taking her hand. Lilypad. What a pretty last name. Did all wizards and witches have such lovely sounding names?

The sorting dragged on and on, until the last child was sorted. He started crying as he was put into Hufflepuff. Why was he crying? I'd love to be in Hufflepuff.

As everyone started eating, I looked around the Great Hall. It was beautiful, the grand hall was huge with four long tables, each hosting one of four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. As soon as I looked up my month hung open. The whole ceiling was sparkling like the night sky, covered in floating candles.

"Catching flies?" Kirsty laughed. "What's so amazing?"

"Oh! I, just, it's pretty cool." I stuttered.

"What? Are you a muggle or something?"

I froze. No, please, I don't want her to find out like this.

"I'm joking!" She laughed.

"Oh, haha." I laughed it off. Geez, I'm going to have to be more careful.

"Hey," Kirsty hit my arm "That blonde guy up there's looking at you."

I slowly, but casually turned my head. I gasped. Oh, my. He was beautiful. He had bright blonde hair and light grey eyes. _He was beautiful._

Well, maybe being in Slytherin won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Review please?**

**-Miss Writer Girl**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Malfoy

"If you'd like to follow me." A prefect of Slytherin said. All the first years got up and followed the prefects to the Slytherin common room.

As soon as we got to the staircase everyone else got excited, especially the other first-years, I wonder why? I soon found out as the stairs jerked side wades, moving completely to a new position. I let out a little scream, clutched the rails and screwed my eyes shut, panicking. Everyone else laughed. I heard mutters of 'Why is she doing that?' 'What's wrong with her?' and worse of all, 'Muggle'. I looked around for help.

"It's this joke we have," Kirsty blurted out "We pretend to do Muggle like things! It's pretty funny actually." Everyone laughed and, luckily, believed her. I shot her a thankful look. She smiled in return.

"Don't mention it." She mouthed.

"Well, please keep this little game for free time and get moving!" A prefect girl shouted. We quickly moved along, giggling. Soon we got to a huge portrait of a woman, move seemed like she was moving. I held my gasp. _She was. _I needed to be prepared for this type of thing more often.

"The password is 'pure-blood' this year. Remember that!" One of the prefects shouted. As we entered the common room we were told to remain where we were until told otherwise. I wondered how other first years were getting on. Better than we were hopefully. Our common room is in the dungeons. It was pretty scary.

"_Harry Potter and that bloody flying car!"_ I snapped out of my daydream and looked up. It was the blonde boy. The beautiful blonde boy. It had only just occurred to me that I didn't know his name. _Yet. _I smirked.

"What are _you _laughing at?" I stared at the blonde boy, month open. "I, ermm, I…" I stuttered. Just make something up! I thought. "I was, ermm, just wondering who Harry Potter was." I genuinely wanted to know. Was he another boy in the blonde boy's year?

"Who's Harry Potter?" The blonde boy's fat friend mocked. "What are you a Muggle?" He laughed, the whole common room flared up in laughter. I spun round, looking for Kirsty. Tears pricked up in my eyes. _Don't cry, Chloe. Do not cry. _

I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me away. I suddenly realised I was being dragged away and began protesting. Whoever it was was strong, and fast. I looked around and we were in the corridor.

"Stop it." I stopped. It was the blonde boy. What was he doing? Saving me?

"Why?" I mumbled, confused.

"What?!" He almost shouted.

"Why?" I repeated, suddenly feeling braver. "Why take me away? From them all, I mean..."

"I…" He looked around, annoyed. "You seem nice and you were crying." He said quickly.

"Oh…"

We stood awkwardly in the corridor, looking at our feet.

He broke the silence. "I'll tell them it was nothing." He said rather quickly. "Come back when you're feeling okay again." He mumbled.

"Thank you." I said, quickly. He scoffed. "I mean it." I looked him in the eyes.

"Welcome." He grumbled, walking off.

"Wait!" He turned. "What's your name?"

He paused, considering whether to tell me or not. "Draco. Draco Malfoy."

_Draco._ I thought of him as he walked off.

He seemed nice.

* * *

**Review please?**

**-Miss Writer Girl**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas

The first few months of school here at Hogwarts flew by and soon it was Christmastime. A lot has happened. A few other muggle-born students were being petrified, including the caretakers cat, Mrs Norris. Apart from those sad events, I hardly saw Draco, seeing he was a year older than me. I heard a lot though. The duel between him and this Harry Potter, the Quidditch match where Harry flew right through the Slytherin stands. Draco had got hurt in that match. Whenever I see him, my heart flutters and I get butterflies in my stomach. What was this?

* * *

I woke up Christmas morning as excited as ever. I always was like a 5-year-old around Christmas. Kristy woke up around the same time as me, as we were in the same dormitory we had become fast friends. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" She cheered.

"Merry Christmas." I returned with a big smile. We hopped out of bed, pulled on our dressing gowns and ran downstairs into the common room. A few other Slytherin's who stayed behind for the holidays, hardly any Slytherin's went home as all but one of them are pure-blood and had no fear of getting petrified, were down there already, including Draco. My breathing stopped, only for a second though, for Kristy pulled me down the stairs.

Many present piles filled the room and Kristy soon located hers. I looked around. They weren't any piles left. Kristy must have seen my confusion.

"Here, I'll help you find yours." She smiled, I returned the smile. Kristy really was lovely to me. We searched around the room, but we were unable to find anything. At this point I was close to tears. Had my parents forgotten me?

"Chloe-Mae Williamson." I turned, and gasped. It was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster.

"He-Headmaster?" I stuttered out. He walked up to me, smiling warmly. It gave me no comfort.

"May I speak with you?" He looked at Kristy standing next to me. "In private?" Kristy looked at me, worried.

"It's okay." I said, reassuring her. I felt far from okay. How often does the Headmaster come into a common room to seek out one student? We made our way out to the corridor. The whole way I felt someone's eyes on me, but, I don't think they were Kristy's.

"Miss Williamson," He started, once we were in private. "It seems your parents sent a letter." He showed it to me. I wanted nothing more than to grab it out of his hands, but I restrained myself. He was the Headmaster after all. "They are unable to send you any presents or letters, due to being non-magical, you know" I held back a gasp. He knew? Wait, of course he did. He's the Headmaster. "I anticipated this and went to retrieve them myself."

I was suddenly excited. Months without any contact and finally, a letter! The presents were just an added bonus.

"However," He seemed, sympathetic? "They didn't trust me," He shrugged. "So all I got for you is this letter." He handed it to me. I quickly grabbed the letter and torn it open.

_Our dearest Chloe,_

_There is a man here saying he is your Headmaster, but, I'm not sure. I agreed to write this letter in hopes it will get to you. _

_Since you received that acceptance letter from Hogwarts, we've been contacted by other wizards, telling us it isn't safe for a 'Muggle Born', as they called it, to be attending Hogwarts, especially if you're in Slytherin. Me and you're father have discussed this with your 'Headmaster', I hope, and he reassures it will be perfectly safe. But, I'm doubtful, so if anything happens, we will pull you out of Hogwarts. _

_Also, I'm very sorry you won't be getting presents this year as I'm not sure I can trust this man. Your father sends his love._

_Love, mother xxx_

I was in tears by the end. _Pulled out of Hogwarts? _No! They couldn't do that! I was doing so well and even made friends. I ran away, not caring about anything. I was soon aware that I was being followed.

"Stop!" I heard that familiar voice. I stopped, causing Draco to crash into me. "What did you do that for?!" He cried.

"Because _you _told me to!" I cried back, tears still in my eyes. I looked down, at a desperate attempt to hide it.

"Why are you crying?" He demands.

"I…" I hesitate, can I trust him?

"You're Muggle born." He simply states. I quickly look up, eyes wide. How does he know? "From that reaction I know it's true."

I watch him awkwardly. "Do you mind?" I manage. He hesitates.

"No." He seems surprised by his own words. "I mean, if it was anyone else, maybe, but with you, I don't know." He looks up at me and slowly walks towards me. I freeze, holding my breath. "So, why were you crying?" He says as he pulls me towards a bench.

"My parents might pull me out if Hogwarts if they think it's unsafe for me. I don't want to leave, Draco." I am crying again. Must he always see me this weak?

"It's okay." He pulls me in, slowly, as if he's confused by his own actions. "It's going to be okay." He has his arms around me now. It's more comforting than I thought.

He pulls out of the hug and we're so close our noses are almost touching.

"Can I…" He looks embarrassed. "Can I kiss you?" I smile.

"If you like." I whisper.

And, at that moment, I was in pure bliss.

* * *

**Review please?**

**-Miss Writer Girl**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Dinner

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and all I could think of was the kiss. I know what this felling is now. That least, I think I do.

Soon, it was time for the Christmas feast in the grand hall. Because many students had gone home for the holidays, due to the fact students being petrified, we could all fit on one table, which was nice. I met some people from other houses.

There was Hazie, from the Hufflepuff house, who was very musical and brilliant at Astronomy. She told us all the constellations, which were on the ceiling. Livii, from Ravenclaw, who never failed to make us laugh. Her favourite subject is Potions, which she was very good at. She made some sort of love potion out of food, which got confiscated by Professor Snape. Kayna, also from Ravenclaw, who said she knew the whole History of Magic by the time she was 7.

"That's a lie." Scoffed the girl opposite me. Petra, I think her name was. A Gryffindor. She had light brown hair and glasses. She had a very doll like appearance. "The History of Magic is long and boring. Who could learn that and why?" She sat back, arms folded and smirked.

"I could. My mother used to read to me as a baby. She always read me those history books. It's just imprinted on my brain." Kayna said as she shrugged. She was a pretty down to earth kind of girl.

"Whatever. You just keep thinking that you're smart." Petra retorted.

"Leave her alone Petra. You're just jealous because she's better at it than you!" Dane nearly shouted. Dane, who was also in Slytherin and sat next to me, was in most of my classes. We had spoken a lot and bonded over Charms class. He was one of my friends. Petra scoffed, but remained silent.

* * *

"Blimey!" Kristy exclaimed as she finished her third helping of turkey. "I am full!"

"Finally!" Dane joked. We all laughed. I liked this, a relaxed calm Christmas dinner. But soon Draco was on my mind again. I looked down the table, soon I spotted him; he was opposite me and three people to the left. We caught eyes, and smiled.

"What are _you_ looking at?" I jumped; Petra again decided her opinion was needed. She followed my eye-line quickly, before either of us could look away. She smiled, wickedly. "Looking at Draco were we Chloe?"

"No!" We both said, almost too loudly. I bushed furiously and Draco looked down.

"What? You _like _her?" She started laughing along with a few others.

"Why would I like a Mu-" He managed to stop himself, thankfully. "Why would I like a girl like her? She's the ugliest girl I've ever seen." I know he didn't want people to know, I didn't either, but that hurt. I ran as quickly as I could out of the grand hall, ignoring everyone's shouts.

* * *

Later on, I received a letter. With only the words _I'm sorry _written on it.

I crumpled it up and threw it away.

* * *

**I know that's not how the Christmas feast went in the book, but, hey, it's my story. **

**Review please?**

**-Miss Writer Girl**


End file.
